The present invention relates to a device for fixing an end-side of a chain, in particular a flyer chain.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A flyer chain which is also referred to as plate-link chain is a safety relevant component which is a load chain or safety lifting chain which usually serves as pulling unit for deflecting forces. The flyer chain is used in conjunction with hydraulically actuated cylinders or as counter weight chain. It ensures a high load bearing capacity in lifting devices and is most commonly used in lift masts of fork lifts. It also serves further important functions as counter weight chain in machine tools and as lifting chain in container lift cars.
A flyer chain is formed by chain bolts and plate-links in which distinction is made between outer, inner and intermediate plate-links, wherein the plate-links are lined up on the chain bolt in arrangements which for example are predetermined by norms such as ISO 4347.
Each chain link of a flyer chain is composed of outer plate-links and inner plate-links or intermediate plate-links which are pivotally connected to one another by chain bolts thereby forming a pivot joint. The outer plate-links usually have a press fit, wherein the chain bolts which are pressed into the outer plate-links can be additionally riveted. A press fit is established between the chain bolts and the outer plate-links. In order to ensure the pivotabiltiy, the inner and intermediate plate-links are usually provided with a sliding fit so that a clearance fit is established between the chain bolt and the inner or intermediate plate-links. Such a flyer chain is known from DE 34 31 317 C2.
Flyer chains are usually attached to the lift arm structure or fastened to the latter in lift direction via so called chain anchors. The free inner plate-links of the flyer chain engage in corresponding recesses of the chain anchor and are received by a bolt which has the same diameter as the chain bolt. The end plate-links have a greater bore and a greater division which is intended to ensure a simple and easy fastening to the chain anchor. However, for a secure connection, the chain anchor as well as the end of the flyer chain have to be specially configured, wherein the mounting of the flyer chain to the chain anchor is associated with a great effort.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a simplified device for fixing an end of a flyer chain